Last Five Minuted ( LFM)
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: Kisah Lucy masa depan, tragedi pesta para Naga/menit-menit terakhir dari Natsu/ Bad Summary/ Happy Reading/ tolong Reviewnya


**Five Minuted**

Sinar rembulan, jatuh menerangi sosok gadis berambut blonde dengan tatto Fairy Tail di punggung telapak tangan kanannya, gadis Mage Stella Spirit itu, berjalan riang menuju apartemenya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan baginya, gadis mage stella spirit dengan nama Lucy Hearfilia. Gadis yang dulunya seorang putri dari keluarga terkaya dikota itu, dan sekarang menjadi anggota dari guild terkuat untuk sekarang ini, lantaran guild yang menjadi tempat bernaung baginya itu, baru saja memenangi turnamen yang begitu bergengsi dinegaranya. Dai Matou Enbu adalah turnamen yang diadakan satu tahun sekali, untuk menentukan siapakah guild paling kuat, dan tentu saja turnamen itu, diikuti semua guild yang ada dinegara tersebut, dan Fairy Tail menjadi pemenangnya, meski guild yang mengajarkanya arti dari kekeluargaan itu, sempat menjadi guild terlemah selama tuju tahun lamanya, karna menghilangnya anggota-anggota guild yang menghilang di Tenroujima selama tuju tahun, termasuk dirinya. Meski begitu akhirnya guildnya mampu mengembalikan kedudukan guildnya yang sempat merosot dari peringkat pertama, menjadi peringkat terakhir.

Sesampai di Apartemennya, Lucy segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Pesta yang diadakan guild untuk merayakan kemenangan atas Dai Matou Enbu membuatnya lelah, meskipun ia telah menyempatkan untuk mandi pemandian air panas di markas guild yang baru, bersama teman-teman gadisnya, tapi entah rasa lelahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang, yah! mungkin karna pesta itu, diadakan langsung setelah kembali dari kota Fiore, jadi belum sempat untuk beristirahat.

Lucy berjalan lunglai mendekati kasurnya, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang telah kaku, pegal. Gadis itu menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya selama di kota Fiore, mulai kejadian tentang guild Raven Tail, pertarungan dengan Minerva yang kejam, penculikan komandan kerajaan Fiore atas dirinya, walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh sosok pemuda berambut pinks dengan julukan Salamader's, pertemuan dengan dirinya sendiri dari masa depan, dan pertempuran melawan tuju naga yang keluar melalui pintu masa depan, karna Rogue dari masa depan yang ingin menundukan para naga-naga, untuk melawan Agnologia.

"Huft...entah kenapa, aku begitu banyak menemui masalah besar." Gumam Lucy yang mengingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya selama di kota Fiore.

Mata coklat, indah Lucy mengercap, menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia mulai bergerak meliuk-liuk di kasur kamarnya.

" Hmm.. nikmatnya, akhirnya dapat tidur kasur sendiri." Gumamnya lagi merasakan empuknya kasurnya, dan mencoba untuk segera tidur.

Tiba-tiba ia terjaga dari tidurnya, Lucy kembali teringat dengan Diary yang dimilikinya dari masa depan. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dan bergegas mencari tas mungil yang selalu dibawanya, kemana pun ia pergi. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, ia segera menemukan tas mungil yang tergeletak dilantai, karna ketika pulang tadi, Lucy sengaja melemparnya sembarang, dan segera memungutnya.

Lucy yang telah mendapat tas mungil miliknya, segera menggeledah tasnya, tak lama kemudia, ia segera menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Buku kecil dengan sampul yang judul _Diary_ yang tertulis dengan warna emas.

Buku itu sama persis dengan buku _Diarynya_ yang ada dimejanya, saat ini, tapi yang membuatnya spesial bagi Lucy, sehingga ia membatalkan tidur malamnya karna teringat buku itu, adalah pemilik dari buku tersebut. Yah buku ini sangat persis dengan buku Diarnya karna buku ini dimiliki oleh Lucy yang datang dari masa depan, dan buku ini juga menjadi kunci dari kemenangan, melawan tuju naga yang datang dari masa lalu, dan Rogue dari masa depan.

Lucy segera membacanya dimeja tempat biasanya ia menulis. Lucy membolak-balik buku Diary itu, dan membacanya dari lembar pertama. Lembar demi lembar ia baca keluruhanya.

" ini semua persis dengan apa yang aku tulis dibuku Diaryku." Gumam Lucy, yang tak mendapati perbedaan buku diary yang dimiliki Lucy dari masa depan, dengan buku diarynya yang sekarang ini.

Walau pun begitu Lucy terus membacanya tanpa bosan. Tiba-tiba Lucy wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah, senang mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda dari Diary tersebut.

" Bukankah ini ketika di Dai Matou Enbu, saat itu?, ternyata diriku dari masa depan telah menulisnya. Kalau begini mungkin aku dapat mengetahui masa depanku." Gumam Lucy, senang.

**XX-XX-791**

_Hore...akhirnya Natsu, memenuhi janjinya. Dia mengalahkan 2 Dragon Slayer dari guild Sabertooth sekaligus. Berkat kemenangan tersebut Fairy Tail memperoleh posisi pertama, meskipun hanya ungul 1 point dari guild Sabertooth._

_Tapi, tidak!... Natsu kembali berbuat onar ketika pesta kemenangan Fairy Tail, dan merusak properti Bar. Entah apa yang dapat membuatnya diam ketika itu. Yah itu tak masalah, yang terpenting semuanya kembali ceria._

"Ah...memang benar saat itu, bertingkah konyol, dengan bermain papan luncur yang diluncurkan di tong bir." Gumam Lucy, teringat akan kekonyolan Natsu, yang pada akhirnya di ikuti semua teman-temannya yang ada.

Lembar demi lembar Lucy baca, tapi tiba-tiba ditengah buku itu, Lucy mendapati lembaran yang kosong, sehingga membuat Lucy penasaran, sekaligus heran.

"Hah...kenapa, kok berhenti disampai disini saja.?" Seru Lucy heran. Karna penasaran Lucy membuka lembar, demi lembar dari diary itu.

Sampai pada tengah halaman, Lucy kembali dibuat heran oleh buku tersebut. Pada halaman buku tersebut hanya tertulis 4 kata, berbeda dengan halaman-halaman sebelumnya yang penuh dengan tulisan.

"**THE LAST FIVE MINUTED**?" Gumam Lucy, heran dengan kalimat yang tertulis di halaman tengah buku diary tersebut.

" Kenapa dengan kalimat itu,? 5 menit terakhir.?, apa diriku dari masa depan berniat membuat Novel di buku diarynya.?" Gumam Lucy, bertanya-tanya dengan kalimat aneh yang tertulis di halaman tengah buku itu.

Karna penasaran, Lucy kembali memutuskan, untuk membuka halaman berikutnya. Begitu membuka halaman berikutnya dari Diary tersebut, Lucy tersentak kaget, dengan apa yang dibacanya dari buku Diary tersebut.

" Ini masa depanku ketika itu," Sentak Lucy kaget.

-xxxXXXxxx-

**Miraii Fairy Tail**

**Fiore**

Kota yang dulunya menjadi pusat dari kerajaan Fiore, tempat yang ramai, dan indah, kini berubah menjadi kota yang sunyi, dan berantakan, dalam hitungan menit. Serangan Naga yang datang dari masa lalu, dalam sekejap mampu memporak-porandakan kota. Hampir 70% manusia yang mati karna kejadian itu.

Dibalik reruntuhan bangunan, tampak 2 orang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, sisa reruntuhan bangunan yang mendapat amukan dari Naga. Pria, dan gadis berambut blonde, sedang mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari kejaran Naga.

**Duakk...** laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan rambut pink, serta syal kotak-kotak, putih yang melilit lehernya itu, melampiaskan kekesalannya, dengan memukul tanah.

Gadis cantik yang bersama lelaki itu, menatap prihatin, laki-laki dengan nama Natsu itu.

" Kusoo..., kenapa jadi seperti ini.? Gray.., Erza.., Mirajane.., Master juga." Seru Natsu gemetar.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh, membasahi wajahnya. Tubuh kekarnya itu, tak kuasa menahan ketakutan yang sedang dialaminya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seluruh keberanian Natsu yang sebelumnya berapi-api kini hilang. Teman-temannya satu-persatu mati di depannya. Hitam, kesal, dendam, marah, tak ada kata, maupun kalimat yang mampu mengambarkan perasaan dari anak seorang raja Naga api, Igneel.

Gadis bernama Lucy, yang duduk disamping Natsu, melihat Natsu dengan sendu, dan segera memeluknya dari samping, dengan harapan dapat menenangkan kegundahan Natsu.

"Natsu, bertahanlah. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."seru Lucy menyemangati.

Sontak Natsu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. " apa yang kau katakan?, andai saja aku lebih kuat, untuk cukup mengalahkan para naga itu, mereka tak akan mati." Seru Natsu berlinang air mata.

" Natsu" ujar Lucy lirih, prihatin.

" Aku seorang Dragon slayer, tapi tak satupun naga, mampu aku bunuh, untuk apa aku hidup sekarang ini?, mungkin seharusnya aku tak perlu hidup" seru Natsu Lesu.

Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan itu, berdiri mendekati Natsu...

**PLAAKK...**

Tamparan keras dari lucy mengenai tepat pipi kirinya. Natsu yang mendapat pukulan keras itu sontak, kaget bukan main. " A-pa y-y" belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lucy dengan cepat memeluknya, tanpa memberi kesempatan Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" jangan pernah katakan kata-kata itu lagi, mereka mati karna melindungimu, jangan pernah sia-siakan pengorbanan mereka." Ucap Lucy.

"Luce." Gumam Natsu.

Sesaat kemudian, Lucy melepaskan pelukannya, untuk beralih menatap lekat wajah pria berambut pink tersebut.

" dan berjanjilah, untuk tidak pergi ketempat yang sulit bagiku untuk mengapaimu." Seru Lucy dengan sesengukan sesekali, dengan dibarengi bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Natsu yang menyadari keadaan itu, meraih kepala Lucy, dan membenamkanya kedada bidang miliknya.

" Hah..., Yakshusuruh( aku berjanji)" seru Natsu memeluk Lucy.

**Dung...Dung... **

Suara keras, hentakan kaki keluar, dari sosok besar menakutkan didepan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu disini." Seru makhluk itu menyerigai.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Mina-san bagaimana Fanfiction yang,Dan buat ini...**

**Bagus kagak?,Kira-kira perlu dilanjutin kagak.?**

**Sorry kalau masih jelek pengunaan kata-katanya...**

**Jadi tolong saranya!**

**Jangan Lupa untuk Reviewnya dibawa ini**

**Kira-kira ini perlu lanjut apa gak?**


End file.
